Cute Kiss
by Tania Helene
Summary: Who would have though a cute rabbit could do such a great job? Vincent X Tifa Oneshot.


Tifa stood and admired the falling snow. It was getting darker little by little, but the white snow lay like an illuminating carpet on the ground. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy caresses from the snowflakes on her cheeks. The winter could, of course, be cold and harsh, but the season also had its beautiful and tender side. Tifa liked snow.

She heard a mild sound of snow that was broken, but when she looked around, she couldn't see anything approaching. Not until she felt a strange ticklish feeling on her leg, she looked down and caught sight of a white wad of fur. She gently kneeled down and watched the rabbit, which curiously sniffed to her boots. She smiled when it didn't show any sign of fear for her at all. She slowly held out a hand to the little animal's nose. No matter how soft it may sound, the rabbit indeed was cute.

Tifa felt a small moisten nose against her fingers and she felt a bit braver. She gently let her left hand caress the ears of the rabbit. The fur seemed tremendous thin but the rabbit didn't seem to complain. When it noticed the touch on its ears, it turned its dark eyes to the stooping woman. Tifa allowed herself to smile a bit bigger.

Carefully, very carefully, she placed her hands around the middle of the animal, which didn't do anything to stop her or get away from her touch. A few moments later Tifa stood with a warm and cute bunny in her arms. She caressed it behind the ear and it leaned affectionately against her touch.

"It's cold tonight," Tifa gave a spark by the sudden break of the silence. The little creature in her arms didn't do anything in the same style, but was merely leaning comfortably against her chest.

Tifa turned around and caught sight of a shape dressed in a red cape that danced in the gentle breeze. He was standing just a few meters away from her. She recognized him immediately and her heart began to beat slightly faster.

"Yeah," she said and gave Vincent a wry smile,"but I don't mind that much." A few seconds later he was by her side. He turned his face to the dark sky above them with an observing look. Tifa couldn't help but study his features as his red eyes watched the falling snow.

Tifa felt a weird feeling of butterflies flutter in her stomach, when her eyes were suddenly locked with his. Then she also felt the heat spread on her face but she couldn't make herself look away. Not until he raised an asking eyebrow, she was able to tear her gaze elsewhere. Her eyes went as far away from his as possible, and the hot feeling on her cheeks disappeared little by little.

Almost every time he said something to her, _damn_ even his mere presence was enough to make her feel like a shy, little schoolgirl. Tifa didn't understand it. For only what felt like a few moments ago, she had been completely infatuated by Cloud. She had for years so why…? Why should that change now? And of all people… _Vincent Valentine? _Tifa didn't understand at all.

Nevertheless… here they stood. Here she was standing and couldn't make herself to meet the eyes of the mysterious Avalanche member.

She shook her head by her own thoughts. _C'mon, Tifa!_

_No_, it couldn't be right…! Tifa Lockhart wasn't like that! She could talk to everyone, laugh and be herself no matter what! And who was Mr. Valentine to come here and change that fact? She hadn't been shy when it had come to Cloud so there was absolutely no reason to start now.

The martial artist slowly turned her head Vincent's way.

"So," she started out,"if it's so cold, then what brings you out here?" _Okay, good start, just criticize that he actually comes to you voluntarily!_

Tifa could not see Vincent's whole face for the covering of the red collar, and his eyes revealed nothing, as usual.

He answered however,"Curiosity, I guess."

"Curiosity?" she asked. She couldn't help but smile a little by his honesty. Plus, the fact that he was actually able to feel such an innocent thing as curiosity from time to time. He didn't seem like the type you could catch with fingers in the cake tin. He always looked so professional whatever he was doing. And the collar that covered half of his face and by that his expressions, he really wasn't easy to read.

Vincent gave her a single nod.

"I only wanted some fresh air when I saw you carrying something in your arms. Something living."

_Something…? _Not until now Tifa remembered the white rabbit in her arms. It was lucky that she hadn't relaxed her arms and let them fall to her sides when her thoughts had been elsewhere, and she let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She nuzzled the cute animal on its head. It had simply waited patiently for her to finish talking, which made the creature seem even more unusual than to begin with. Let alone it wanted to be held by her in the first place.

"Wild rabbits are normally shy," he said matter of factly and Tifa looked down at the small creature, which after her gaze locked onto his. Smiling, she stretched the rabbit to him.

"Like you," she said and nuzzled it once again. The warmth from the white fur was a pleasure to cold skin. She looked up again.

"Do you want to try and hold it?"

Vincent seemed to suddenly stiffen at her question, but turned back to his usual self before Tifa could even blink. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why not?" She pressed on.

"Because of so many reasons," He tried hard to escape from the trap she had put up for him, but she tried least as hard to push him in it.

"Aww, come on, Vincent, it won't bite you."

"I know,"

"Then tell me why you won't hold such a cute little bunny. Just look at it, doesn't it simply scream for being hugged?" Okay, maybe a tiny bit too sugary but she had simply come too far to give up now.

"It's possible," he said in a low tone, but Tifa still heard him,"but believe me when I say it's for the rabbits own good." Then he held his left arm up in front of him and Tifa stiffened. She immediately felt a sting of guilt when she finally got her answer. Vincent was right, it was for the animals own good.

Vincent had turned around, likely to leave her behind and go inside again, but he stopped his actions when she said,"It's really soft, you know. It really likes to be nuzzled and it's so nice and warm. It's a bit sad to miss that opportunity, don't you think, Vincent?"

Vincent had turned his attention to her again and had parted his lips to speak, but she was faster,"You don't have to hold it, just caress it. You have, after all, as much human hand as you have claws, am I not right?" Tifa had no idea if she was simply spitting out excuses, but she really wanted him to stay. Just for a short while yet.

Vincent held his right hand up before him as he had done with the claw, and quite right, it was a hand made of flesh and blood. He sighed, if it was because of defeat or simply nothing, Tifa didn't know. He motioned her to him and Tifa giggled to herself. Vincent wasn't cold or insensitive; he just needed a small push now and then. Tifa could manage that. Yeah, without problems.

Tifa placed the rabbit so Vincent could touch it, and when the man's human hand slowly caressed its head, the animal leaned into his touch. One wouldn't think that the rabbit was actually wild.

"See, even the animals that are normally shy can use some closeness once in a while," Tifa whispered and then locked eyes with Vincent. Maybe the loss of light had tricked her but she thought she had seen a shadow of a smile on his lips. He nodded slowly.

Tifa couldn't help herself.

She leaned her face closer and her lips planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She blushed by her own action, but certainly didn't regret it. She hadn't noticed that she had had her eyes closed, but when she reopened them hers met a red pair. She smiled weakly, perhaps even shyly. He opened his mouth, if it was to actually speak or not wasn't easy to say, but Tifa's attention was caught by his lips movements. She leaned in once again and caught his lips this time. She took care that the bunny wasn't smashed between the two close bodies, but still she tried to get as close to Vincent as possible. Tifa experimentally parted her lips and asked permission to explore his mouth. He gave her his allowance and the kiss became a bit deeper.

Tifa was in Heaven. She had kissed before, you know. She didn't have that much experience though, but she didn't have any trace of doubt in her mind that Vincent had tried to kiss before too. They let each other lose oneself in the other, and not until both of them needed air the kiss broke.

Vincent's hand was still placed on the rabbit's head when he looked Tifa in the eyes. Tifa blushed and felt the warmth spread to her whole body, and then she felt her lips curl up into a smile.

"Some closeness, huh?" Vincent nodded slowly as he stood and tried to catch his breath himself. Tifa felt the bunny in her arms place its small paws on her jacket, and she looked down on it. Large brown eyes looked up at her, and she kneeled down. The animal jumped quietly down on the ground but stood for a moment, observing them both on its hind legs. Then it turned around and ran into the shrubbery.

Tifa stood up and then turned her gaze to Vincent again. The warmth was completely gone from her chest, from where the fur had warmed her more comfortably than she wanted to admit. A shiver ran down her spine.

"It's cold tonight," he suddenly said. His statement from earlier that night was really something Tifa could feel now, after the rabbits body warmth had left her.

"Yes," she replied,"it is."

The next thing she noticed was a bit heavy cape thrown over her shoulders. A bit heavy but definitely warm.

"Let's go inside," Vincent's deep voice was only centimeters from her ears and she shivered. This time it wasn't because of the cold.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Tifa gently took his arm and they walked inside in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: **

**Okay, something I felt inspired to do, when looking at this pic:D**

**youkaiyume./art/FF7-Random-Bunny-Kiss-27351016**

**I L3VE Vincent Valentine and him with Tifa…? Man, they're totally my fav couple from Final Fantasy******** It's a bit sad that the paring isn't as popular as many other couples, so here is a small oneshot to the Vincent X Tifa collection…!**

5


End file.
